2004 Miss Duel Academy
The 2004 Miss Duel Academy was one of the annual Miss Duel Academy pageants in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was won by Alexis Rhodes, who was a first year student at the time. Alexis initially tied in votes with Seika Kohinata, the winner from the previous two years, but Dueled Jaden Yuki to determine who got the final vote. Events Information on the competition was posted on the Duel Academy website and students were given the option to vote. After about a month, the final candidates were selected, including Alexis Rhodes, Seika Kohinata and three others. Bastion Misawa and Syrus Truesdale were among the people who voted for Alexis. Due to his lack of interest in the competition and computing, Jaden Yuki was the only student who didn't vote. With 198 votes, Seika was mistakenly stated to have won at first. However the announcer quickly corrected himself and said that Alexis was tying on votes. Alexis, who had refused to come on stage was forced out by two other girls and nearly tripped up as Seika put out her foot. As Alexis was about to say that she wasn't interested, one of the organizers pointed out that Jaden had not yet voted. While Jaden was forced on stage, Alexis sighed and Seika could tell from her expression that Jaden was a friend of Alexis. Jaden asked if he could be left out because he wasn't interested, but with every other student having voted the organizers weren't willing to have the contest voided just for him. Seika called the events suspicious with Alexis' late entry and hey friend appearing to make the tie-breaking decision. However Alexis said that the contest meant nothing to her and tried leaving as Seika hurried Jaden into making his decision. Seika thought this looked pitiful and that people would only think that she won because Alexis let her. Since Jaden was a Slifer Red student, she assumed that he was a weak student, so she challenged him to a Duel for his vote. However, Alexis refused to let other people control her decisions, so it was suggested that Seika and Alexis Duel instead. Seika didn't think that she could win against Alexis and then remembered that Jaden was the student who defeated Chazz Princeton and didn't think that she could defeat him either. Instead Seika suggested that Alexis and Jaden Duel. Alexis accepted under the condition that if she won her entry would be withdrawn and if Jaden won he would vote for Seika. Seeing it as a win-win situation, Seika was happy. Although Jaden won the Duel, the audience were highly impressed with Alexis and cheered for her. Seika refused to accept Jaden's vote after the Duel, recognizing Alexis as more deserving of the title. It still didn't seem right to Alexis, who wanted to be recognized as a Duelist, rather than just a girl. However Jaden assured her that the crowd were cheering because they recognized her as a duelist. References * * Category:Events